Helado de menta
by bethap
Summary: [One-shot]. Lo único que necesita Christina para sobrevivir a la iniciación es un poco de helado de menta, y ese par de ojos verdes. Christina / Will.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de la saga Divergente me pertenece. Sólo una historia para entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

**Summary:** Lo único que necesita Christina para sobrevivir a la iniciación es un poco de helado de menta, y ese par de ojos verdes. Christina / Will.

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa del Reto inagural "Tu fandom favorito" del foro Retos multifandom. (1,452 palabras)_

_Cronología: __Durante "Divergente"_

* * *

><p><strong>Helado de menta.<strong>

No ha estado bien.

Ni remotamente.

De hecho, se ha puesto cada vez _peor_.

Aspira todo el aire que puede para controlarse. Una vez más. En menos de quince minutos. Hunde su cabeza entre sus manos para evitar que el resto del comedor pueda notar la mueca que contorsiona su rostro desesperado. Incluso en medio de ese ruidoso comedor, no puede dejar de escuchar sus pensamientos. Y le gustaría gritar. Gritarles a todos que se callaran. Decirles que tirar un par de golpes o arremeter contra una persona no les hace valientes. Que está harta de ellos. Necesita sacar todo fuera de sí. Lo único que precisa, es un arranque de honestidad.

De _Sinceridad_.

Christina no sabe que es lo que le molesta más: escuchar la voz de Eric reprendiéndole por parar su pelea contra Molly, o ser amonestada por ser sincera y admitir que no podía más. Se recuerda a sí misma que en ese lugar, eso es cobardía. Y la cobardía no es tolerada en Osadía. Debe de entender, de una buena vez, que ya no está en casa. Dejar de esperar un agradecimiento por su honestidad cada vez que ejerce una opinión fuerte. Que aquí, ella debe obedecer órdenes, no responder preguntas. Debe comenzar a comprender, que desde hace más de una semana, fue ella quien decidió abandonar su hogar.

Y eventualmente, tampoco podría volverlo a llamar _hogar_. Ahora este era su sitio -si superaba la iniciación, claro está- aunque su mente se aferrara a su vieja identidad. Bufó mientras se tragaba sus palabras, como venía haciéndolo desde días atrás.

–Tienes cara de pocos amigos –no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar su comentario.

–Quizá porque tengo pocos amigos –soltó. Se mordió la lengua inmediatamente. Si deseaba sobrevivir su iniciación, debía aprender a mantener su boca cerrada.

–Eso es discutible –contradijo Will. El verde de sus ojos brillaba con picardía. Disfrutaba eso.

–¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo porque no podrías ser un erudito. Eres demasiado estúpido para meterte conmigo cuando sabes que no estoy de humor –dijo ácidamente, esperando alejarle. No estaba para soportar sus datos y estadísticas. Hoy no.

Él en cambio, expandió su boca en una sonrisa. Una de esas que logran mostrar su perfecta y encantadora dentadura. De esas que le roban un poco del aliento y le llenan de calor el corazón.

–El idiota es Eric, en realidad –soltó con facilidad Will, en el mismo tono que mencionaría el estado del clima –¿Probar tu coraje en el Abismo? Basta un poco de razonamiento deductivo y observación para saber qué eres una chica inquebrantable.

Abrió su boca para responderle, pero su honesto cerebro se había quedado en blanco. ¿Acababa de escuchar de él un cumplido? Cerró su boca cuando cayó en cuenta de lo idiota que debía verse así, y por primera vez en días, sintió emerger una sonrisa genuina. Will bajó su mirada hacia la mesa, cuando sintió que el contacto visual había sido demasiado largo para lo socialmente aceptado. Apostaría que vio un ligero sonrojo bajo su pálida piel, rosando sus pómulos dulcemente.

–Será mejor que lo comas, o terminarás bebiéndolo –rompió el silencio Will.

Apenas reparó en la copa que tenía enfrente. Seguro estaba tan ensimismada por el incidente en el Abismo y Eric, que apenas notó lo que Will llevaba en la mano. Dentro de la copa, un par de bolas de helado brillaban bajo la luz del comedor. Tres hojas verdes, de menta fresca lo adornaban cuidadosamente.

–¿Cómo rayos lo conseguiste? –Su voz se impregnó de fascinación. De pronto su corazón palpitaba de emoción. Una emoción bastante ingenua, antigua, pero plena.

–Memoricé los horarios de los cocineros. De las 6:45 a las 7:00 dejan sin vigilancia el almacén por el cambio de turno –mencionó él, como si fuese una pequeñez.

–Es imposible –susurró, estupefacta.

–Improbable, no imposible –corrigió Will.

Christina dudó en tomar la cucharilla unos segundos, antes de lanzarse por una probada de aquel frío manjar. Era helado. No el pastel de chocolate de Osadía. Helado de Sinceridad.

El sabor a menta impregnó su boca, y su mandíbula dolorida agradeció la materia fría. En un instante, Christina estaba de nuevo sentada en el blanco e iluminado comedor de su casa. El sol se colaba por la ventana y podía jurar sentir la brisa cálida de verano colarse por la ventana. Las cortinas blancas revoloteando al viento y una que otra cigarra zumbando, fuera. El aire volvía a oler a césped recién cortado y por un segundo de ensoñación, esperó a su pequeño bulldog, _Chunker_, rogándole por un lengüetazo de su comida.

Y de pronto, el sabor se desvanece. Ella está en medio del comedor, en la sede de Osadía. No está más en casa. Nunca más podrá subir las escaleras y encontrar a su padre leyendo el periódico como cada tarde. No escuchará más a su madre contarle como estuvo su día, por mucho que eso la sacara de quicio. Ni charlas confidentes con Rose bajo la luz de la luna. Está atrapada en este laberinto subterráneo, que ahora es su nuevo hogar. Su familia. Su hipócrita y cruel, nueva familia. Algo dentro de ella se remueve dolorosamente, cerrando su garganta y humedeciendo sus ojos. No ahora. No frente a Will.

Pero él ya ha advertido sus lágrimas. Su cabeza está gacha, junto con ella, buscando su mirada ahora pérdida en la copa que tiene enfrente.

–No puede estar mal. Al 92% de las personas les gusta el helado, y la estadística mejora si es de leche, como éste –reflexiona él –Entonces, ¿qué ésta mal, Christina?

Pierde su pregunta en un susurro tan suave y calmo, como la caída de una hoja.

–Que uno de cada dos iniciados extraña su hogar –responde en un susurro ahogado.

–Bueno, eso es la cantidad de transferidos que… –su voz se apaga. Y Christina ha encontrado la mejor manera de comunicarse con él. Ella asiente. La mano de Will se desplaza lentamente sobre la mesa hasta encontrar la suya. Sus manos están calientes. Son suaves cuando envuelven la suya y la sujetan con la fuerza justa para animarle.

–Está en nuestra naturaleza extrañar, Christina –su voz es calmada. Honesta. Un toque de empatía la impregna. Y entiende que no es la única que extraña su hogar. No es la primera persona que se preocupa por fracasar en su iniciación.

–¿Qué hay de fallar? –inquiere ella.

–No estamos exentos, tampoco –sus dedos buscan el camino entre los suyos y se entrelazan. Se siente bien como encajan perfectamente –Pero tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

–Él dijo que…

–Me importa un carajo lo que Eric diga. O lo que opine Cuatro. O lo que sea que diga cualquier osado. Porque ellos no pueden verte como yo lo hago. Eres capaz de hacerlo. Tú lo lograrás. Y me aseguraré de estar allí para verlo –sus palabras eran enérgicas, pero reconfortantes. Quizá era por ese atisbo de coraje. Tal vez porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Will decir lo que realmente pensaba. La primera vez que alguien dentro de ese oscuro hoyo hablaba sinceramente.

Clavó sus ojos en aquel par de esmeraldas brillantes. Vio en sus ojos un poco de aquella luz que a Christina tanto le hacía falta. Y concluyó que no necesitaba de un edificio blanco y negro, un bulldog juguetón a sus pies, ni vociferar frente a un estrado para poder volver a ser ella misma. Lo único que necesitaba era ese par de esmeraldas en su mirada, una sonrisa brillante y un poco de helado de menta para sobrevivir.

–Entonces deberás pelear muy duro para alcanzarme –soltó ella finalmente, limpiando sus lágrimas, sin poder evitar curvar sus labios.

–Soy un chico listo. Me las ingeniaré mantenerme con vida –terció Will. No era un comentario arrogante que ella pudiese atacar. Era una frase sencilla, que escondía tras de sí el deseo de despreocuparla de lo que a él le pudiese llegar a pasar. Se las apañaría para quedarse. Para poder estar junto a ella.

–Quizá puedas derribar a tu oponente con una buena cátedra de historia.

–¿Una sinceridad mintiendo? No lo dices enserio ¿o sí?

–Ese sería el fin del mundo.

Él torció su boca en una sonrisa coqueta.

–Excepto que no eres más una sinceridad. Ahora eres Osadía.

–Un erudito equivocándose: ahora _somos_ Osadía.

–Entonces, ¿este es el fin del mundo? –concluyó él, fingiendo un lamento.

–Así parece –sentenció Christina. Ambos callaron para continuar la conversación con sus miradas. Will arqueó sus cejas antes de soltar una carcajada que ella siguió.

Y si ese fuera el fin del mundo o de la humanidad, Christina no se arrepentiría de pasar sus últimos segundos así.

Explotando en miles de partículas de felicidad.

Junto a él.

Will.

* * *

><p><em>Un justo homenaje a la fugaz pareja. Amé a Will desde el inicio, y me ha roto el corazón –un tanto como a Christina- su partida. Espero que lo disfrutaran.<em>

_Opiniones, comentarios, pensamientos o pañuelos, en el recuadro de abajo. Gracias por leerme._

_**Bethap.**_


End file.
